


I Must

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herms does not want to go back to the way they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Must

Newt winked at Hermann from across the lab. The bony mathematician smiled and continued to cover his boards with chalky scribbles. How far they had come. Not to say that they didn’t continue to bicker like an old married couple, but finally admitting their feelings had removed the nastiness from their relationship. Hermann often replayed the blossoming love affair in his head. Their first kiss, their first cuddle, and the first time they made love. He blushed just thinking about it. Unable to fight a shy smile, he rubbed the back of his thin neck. 

Newt made him blush all the time. In fact, it was sort of a goal of Newt’s to embarrass his companion in the seclusion of their rooms at least once a day...or night. And sometimes if he was _very_ naughty, Newton would try to get a blush or a giggle out of him in the lab. Hermann had forbidden this. It had not worked. The ineffectual forbidding, complete with finger banishing, was a result of the evening that Newt decided a little striptease was in order...exactly 25 minutes before Stacker Pentecost was supposed to stop by to pick up a report. Ordinarily Hermann would have rebuffed Newt’s advances, but the enthusiastic biologist looked so alluring that he couldn’t resist. By the time Stacker got to the lab, the pair had returned to the upright position, tidied their clothes, straightened their hair, and promptly began arguing again. Newt accused Herms of an exhibitionist kink. Hermann denied this. When he got back to his room that night, he collapsed on the bed, secretly hoping Newton would attempt to seduce him in the lab again. 

He was hard just thinking about it. At his chalkboards, he closed his eyes tightly, his hand in the air, poised as if he was in thought. But not math thoughts, sexy thoughts. A vision of Newt, his tattooed chest exposed to the cool, muggy air of the lab; thumb hooked in the top of his tight, black trousers; Newt biting his lip. Hermann was desperate to feel Newt, to be a part of him, not like before…he could never go back to that… not being able to touch him.

“Herms?”

“What?!” Hermann practically jumped, his face bewildered and foggy with dreamy lust. Newton was standing in front of him. 

“You’re breathing is kinda ragged, are you ok?”

“Yes, yes I’m fine,” Hermann replied. His voiced cracked and he cleared his throat lightly. 

“Ok,” Newt replied, unconvinced. He returned to his dissection table and Hermann shut his eyes in embarrassment. Putting down his chalk, he braced himself and walked over to Newton with purpose. He tapped him on the shoulder. 

Newt laughed and said, “Couldn’t keep away, huh?”

“I do apologize, Newton, but I must admit...that I am quite aroused.” Newt bit his lip, trying not to laugh, and looked down at Hermann’s trousers. There was no mistaking his undeniably hard cock.

“Dude, you didn’t just pitch a tent, you could charge people to park an RV on your thigh.”

Hermann looked up at the ceiling. Newt licked his lips and pressed himself against Hermann, lightly. 

“I’m a little ashamed of myself,” Hermann confessed. “I find it difficult to look at your rump from across the lab and not think about my desire for you.”

“God, you’re so formal,” Newt said to himself, shaking his head. They were so very close. Face to face, breathing each other’s air.

“May I have you on the desk?” Hermann was finding it difficult to conceal his desperation and spoke in gruff, breathless tones. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you ok, Herms?”

“Yes, just rather desperate, if you don't mind. I apologize for not giving you fair warning but I didn't receive any myself.”

“Hey, that's ok...just tell me you're ok,” Newt said, looking into Hermann’s face with concern. 

“Yes, yes, I'm alright.”

“Do you want to lie down, you look like you're gonna be sick…you're not are you?” Hermann shook his head, breathing heavily. Newt reached up and placed a hand on Hermann’s cheek. 

“No, no, I just need to…I just need _you_ … _now_.” Newt touched their foreheads together. 

“Ok lemme get the...um...stuff we need.” Hermann forced himself to take a deep breath and walk over to his work surface near the holographic computer. He heard the noise of Newt riffling through a drawer and stared. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Hermann. Yes, I have a lube stash in my desk.” Newt dashed over to him, pushing aside the number 2 pencils and composition notebooks and setting down the necessary items. He tugged Hermann close by the belt and Hermann descended to kiss Newt’s neck in the process. 

“I thought we weren’t gonna have anymore sex in the lab?” Newt stretched and pressed his neck into Hermann’s lips. 

“Perhaps we can disregard that rule just this once,” Hermann said breathlessly, dragging his open mouth across Newt’s succulent, parted lips. He held him with one arm.

“I got your cane, baby, go ahead,” Newt said, smiling against Hermann’s mouth, slipping the cane through their hands and setting it behind him. “I’ve got you, baby.”

“I’ve been thinking about your hands on me,” Hermann declared, caressing every inch of him he could touch. Newt grunted softly. There was a blind unzipping of trousers and Newton attempted to drape himself over the desk.

“No, I want you this way,” Hermann whispered as he turned Newton back over, surprisingly gentle for a man so consumed by lust. Hermann shakily traced Newt’s jawline with a fingertip. 

“Ah, Herms, that’s so sweet, you want me to face you.” They shared tender, familiar, flaming kisses. Both were aware of the biological implications of pair bonding while mating face-to-face. Like the Bonobo, the Stitchbird, and that one octopus Newt keeps mentioning.* Hermann pressed him backward, squeezing the smaller man’s strong arms. 

“Wait, lemme get up on the desk, here.” Hermann, his trousers hanging open, reached for the PASIV** case and used it to stand on so he was in a better position to enter him. They resumed touching, kissing, grabbing at one another. Newt slid his hands up inside Hermann’s shirt and grazed the man’s hardening nipples. Hermann gasped and after steadying himself, he began to removed Newt’s shoes and tight pants. Newt cackled happily and lied back.

“I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to take as much time as I normally do, Newton. Forgive me,” Hermann said, applying some lubricant to his fingers. He pressed a finger into Newt and the man arched his back and moaned. Hermann gripped the side of the desk and leaned on Newton’s bare chest and stomach, kissing and rubbing his head on the man as he worked. Gently, Newt slipped his hand down and pressed his own index finger inside himself so that they were fingering together. Hermann groaned deliriously. After they fingered Newt for several minutes, Hermann could stand it no longer.  

“Newton, I must…” Hermann pulled back a little, daubed some lube on the tip of his member and slicked it up a few times before positioning himself at Newton's entrance. He released a predatory growl as he pressed into him, hard. Newton moaned loudly, secretly hoping he'd wake someone up just so they could rush into the lab and see this. 

Unlike his usual, more leisurely place, Hermann worked frantically, thrusting into Newton so hard he had to drag him closer by the thighs on no less than three occasions. His cowlick was bouncing wildly as he moved. Newt resisted the urge to touch himself, but after the fifth consecutive time Hermann grazed his prostate, he stopped fighting and started stroking himself with purpose. There were wild cries of “yes” and “oh!” and “Hermann...” and “don't stop” and “Oh Newt!” and “heaven help me” and “Jesus Christ” and “oh keep doing that” and “I'm nearly there” and, and, and...

“Hermann, I’m gonna come on your vest, _holy shit_ ,” Newt choked out as he yanked Hermann’s vest up in the nick of time. And then, with one last shove, Hermann actually yelled, filling the lab with his pleasured noises. Newton watched Hermann through hooded eyes as the man emptied himself. He laughed drowsily, Hermann still groaning softly in his ear. 

“Wow, dude...are you ok?”

“Yes...It's taking rather longer for me to recover than usual. I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me.”

Newt repressed the urge to say who came over whom but said, “Are you kidding me. You're apologizing for that! God help me if you did anything that's actually bad.” He reached into his trousers that lay in a crumpled pile next to him and pulled out a hankie, drying Hermann off. Newt sat up and began putting each other back together. Hermann pulled him close.

“Newt,” he whispered. “I don’t want...I always...let us always stay together.”

“I know we will,” Newt looked into Hermann’s eyes, took his head in both hands, and kissed him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this: November 2014  
> *Pacific striped octopus  
> **PASIV [(Portable Automated Somnacin IntraVenous Device)](http://inception.wikia.com/wiki/Portable_Automated_Somnacin_IntraVenous_Device)   
> [more info](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/105222762203/snowry-elvendork-important-observations-to) 


End file.
